For Reasons Above (FRA-1000000)
Summary Summary wins for reasons above. For reasons above For the reasons that have been stated above this post. This post indicates that I, the user, have consigned my agreement towards a particular combatant on the foundation of the reasoning that has been stated above this particular post. This sentence constructed by a human user of the internet who goes on a battleboard that indexes characters and has users in argumentative discussion or debate over who prevails in imaginary crossover combat, is construed in such a way as to convey that this user concurs with the notion that one of the fictional characters whom participate in imaginary crossover combat against another character, is the decisive victor of the combat scenario laid out by the original post, for any reasoning that has been already stated above of this post. ---- A new weapon began to arose in early 2016. It's release and proliferation quickly spread, and not before long, it was designated an initial name. FRA. The weapon was both low budget and compact, while also proving surprisingly lethal. With the right technology and people, it was possible to quickly mass produce FRA's. Due to its abbreviation, and its sleak, yet slender shape, it was called For Reasons Above, and it was popular especially with new users. Don't be too proud of this digital terror that you have constructed. The ability to construct walls of text, is insignificant, next to the power of the FRA. Powers and Stats Tier: Ocean with one user, Memetic when combined/grouped. Name: For Reasons Above Origin: Vs Battles Wiki Age: First use was ~2016 Classification: Weapon, Statement, Democratic Vote, Conceptual Attack Wielders: Users on FANDOM Powers and Abilities: Vote Manipulation (It itself is a vote), Victory/Loss Manipulation (Its use can turn the tables of any Vs. Thread), Text Manipulation (Users can edit their own For Reasons Above posts, which are comprised of texts), Causality/Fate/Probability Manipulation (As stated, can overturn victories/losses even if said matches were preordained otherwise, redirecting causality itself and altering the probability of a win or a loss.), Immortality (Type 1, 8, reliant on the users who wield it), Conceptual Manipulation (See reasons above) Attack Potency: Ocean with one user (Even a single "For Reasons Above" counts as a vote, much like a massive wall of ad verbosium text short story, showcasing its depth), Memetic when combined/grouped (Can completely overturn victories/losses and change the destiny of the Others section on even locked profiles. Its power can even extend to content revision threads and other boards. The fact it has been used so much on so many Vs Threads alone justifies this Tier) Speed: Speed of Light individually, the concept of it is Omnipresent (Exists virtually everywhere within Vs Battles Wiki, possibly even beyond) Durability: Memetic Tier (It cannot actually be destroyed, as it is a concept in itself that permeates the Internet. It will continue to live in so as long as it is used and not forgotten.) Range: Infinite (See reasons above) Weaknesses: None. (See reasons above) Feats: *Far too many to actually count. Category:Weapons Category:Weapon Category:Memetic tier Category:Ocean Tier Category:Memes Category:VS Battles Wiki Category:VS Battle Wiki Joke Profiles Category:VS Threads Category:Democracy Category:Completely Fair Category:Complaint Users Category:Concept Users Category:Conceptual Users Category:Causality Users Category:Probability Users Category:Fate Users Category:Solo Category:Fll's Pages